MayBourne Bites the Dust
by nightriderbrat
Summary: Jack finally gets his wish to beat the crap out of MayBourne but why is Hammond looking the other way? And who's this new person at the SGC?
1. P3X245

_Hello my beloved readers! I'm back with a new story. YAY! For all of you who hate Maybourne (which should be about everyone) you'll love this story. A warning to you, my muse has been picking random and short times to arrive. This story is coming along slowly but surely. Please have patience with me!_

_Sorry everyone! I forgot part of the story. haha. My bad. Ok, you can enjoy now! lol _

* * *

"SG-1, you're dismissed. You depart for P3X-245 at 0900." General Hammond announced to his best, and favorite, team.

The team stood, showing their respect, but the second Hammond entered his office, Jack was off down the hall. Teal'c took his time leaving. Daniel and Sam, being the last ones in the room, began gathering their papers.

Daniel glanced at Sam. "Why is it that we're the only ones that pay attention during briefings?"

Sam laughed. "Because we're the nerds."

Daniel raised an eyebrow.

"That's a good thing, remember. We're the ones that get to save the day when the Colonel's plan of blowing everything up doesn't work."

Daniel nodded. "Too true."

Sam picked up an atmospheric chart and hurried to catch up to Daniel who had begun to leave. "So what do you think we're going to find?"

Daniel glanced at the folder in his hands. "Well, according to the information SG-11 brought back, there isn't much on P3X-245. There are some ruins on the outskirts of town that I'd like to take a look at but nothing really of scientific value."

Sam frowned in disappointment.

"I have been known to be wrong." He looked at Sam hopefully and her face brightened a bit, satisfying him.

Sam stopped in the doorway of her lab. "Well, one can always hope."

Daniel smiled, then made his way to his lab.

--

As 0900 approached, the team gathered in the gate room. Jack was the last one to arrive. As he entered, Daniel and Sam had just finished checking each other's backpacks. Teal'c stood to the side with a stern face and staff weapon.

General Hammond called from the control room. "Glad you could make it Colonel."

Jack looked up at him and patted his stomach. "No problem General. And by the way, excellent pie."

The general rolled his eyes and signaled to Walter to start dialing the gate.

Sam glanced at Jack and shook her head.

Noticing his action, Jack asked defensively, "What?"

"Nothing sir."

He peered at her.

"Pie, sir?"

"Hey, a man's entitled to his pie! I would have been here sooner but—"

"SG-1, you have a go." Came the general.

"Alright campers, you heard him. Let's go!" Jack said as he dramatically marched toward the gate.

As they walked up the ramp, Daniel whispered into Sam's ear. "What's gotten into him?"

She shrugged and stepped through the shimmering event horizon.

--

Singing birds and green pastures greeted them on the other side of the gate. The tall grasses swayed in the sweet smelling breeze. Off in the distance, a large lake sparkled under the midday sun.

As the rest of his team looked around, Jack took in a deep breath. "Now this is what I'm talking about!"

"Wow." Daniel gapped.

"It's beautiful." Sam added.

"Indeed."

Jack put his sunglasses on and began toward the lake. "Shall we?"

The rest of the team followed close behind.

Daniel adjusted his glasses. "According to SG-11, the village should be about a mile from the other side of the lake."

"I wonder if there are any fish in there?" As if in response to Jack's question, a large fish leapt from the water and splashed back into its clear depths.

"Nice."

--

An hour later, the team arrived at a small, but busy village. Sunlight filtered in through the roofs of straw huts. Crumbling mud brick buildings dotted the area. Tan, smiling people busily went about their work of cooking, cleaning and selling their homemade goods. Booths were set up along the center of the village, selling everything from food to jewelry.

A young girl looked up from the pile of fruit she was selling. Seeing SG-1 approaching, she ran away yelling "They come! They come! The new people come!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at their visitors. Some soon went back to work but most of the villagers formed a circle around the explorers.

"Well hello folks." Jack greeted them.

They just stared at him.

"Ah, Daniel? Did SG-11 say anything about them speaking another language or something 'cuz they don't seem to understand the words that are coming out of my mouth."

Daniel rolled his eyes at the lame movie reference. "No, they didn't, so I would assume they speak English."

"Forgive them. Although they met your friends a few days ago, they're still not used to meeting travelers from the Standing Water." Came a voice from the back of the crowd. Upon hearing this voice, the group moved aside, making room for the speaker.

A young woman with curly red-brown hair approached and bowed. "My name is Rachel. I am the leader of this village." She held out a hand toward Jack. "Your friends said it is customary to shake hands at first meetings." She beamed.

Jack stared at her blankly.

"Did…did I say something wrong?" She frowned.

Daniel glanced at Jack and took Rachel's hand. "No. You did nothing wrong. I'm Daniel Jackson." He pointed to Teal'c and Sam. "That's Teal'c. This is Major Samantha Carter. And _that_…" He pointed to Jack who was beginning to come to his senses. "…is Colonel Jack O'Neill."

"O'Neill?" Her eyes froze on Jack for a few moments. "It is nice to meet you." She bowed again. "Shall we talk?"

Daniel nodded.

"Follow me."

Rachel led them the largest mud brick building. As they entered she pointed to two men carving wood at a small table. "This is Neal and Tork." The men nodded their greetings. "And they…" she indicated the several children running about the house. "…are their children: Nile, Celeste, Trinity, Driton, Ivan, and Elena. Their wives died from an illness that took many of our people." She looked down sadly at the children.

"We have medicine that can help your people." Sam said, her grip on her P-90 slackening as she realized more fully that these people meant no harm.

Rachel flashed a shockingly bright smile. "Thank you very much." She pointed to a doorway. "If you'll follow me, we can talk privately."

They followed her into a dark room. A small lamp burned in each corner of the room. A short, wooden table leaned against the far wall. Taking up the rest of the small space were several bedrolls.

"I'm sorry there isn't much room to sit. The children sleep in here." Rachel sat on the floor and invited her guests to do the same. "Now that we are settled, I understand you wish to negotiate a trade treaty."

Daniel nodded. "Yes. We would like our two worlds to be friends. Friends share knowledge and goods."

"We can help you defend yourselves against the Goa'uld as well." Teal'c added.

Rachel nodded but she was only half listening. She was too busy studying Jack, whose stare was fixed on her. She seemed familiar to him somehow. He was sure he had never met her before but he couldn't shake the feeling that he knew her.

Rachel, in return, felt a strange draw towards the man in front of her. His eyes were like mirrors, reflecting that of her own. And his smile, something about his smile seemed eerily familiar.

"Laira?" Jack's voice was barely audible, finally placing the face that she reminded him of.

"That was my mother's name." Rachel whispered back.

Daniel, Sam and Teal'c looked at the pair curiously. What the heck was going on?

"Your mother?" Jack didn't understand. She was the spitting image of a woman he had spent three serene months with.

"Yes."

"Where is she?"

Rachel's eyes moistened. "She died from the same illness as the others."

"No." He shook his head in disbelief as a tear slid down Rachel's tan cheek.

"Who—who is your father?"

Rachel stared into his eyes. She had never met her father but her mother had told her much about him, O'Neill. His graying hair, his infectious smile, his incredible devotion to return through the Standing Water to his people. "You."

"What?!" Daniel couldn't hold his tongue anymore. This was getting weird. Not only did Jack have a long lost daughter but this whole conversation was dripping with sentiment that he had never seen Jack display before. It was uncharacteristic, strange and down right creepy.

"How do you know it's me?" Jack asked.

"My mother spoke of a great warrior named O'Neill who left many years ago. She assured me that he was my father. He was only with my mother a short time but she loved him dearly." She gazed into Jack's eyes. "She loved _you_ dearly. She said you had to leave to defend the helpless from the Goa'uld but that you'd come back one day." She turned away. "It has been many years. We feared you had been killed in battle."

"I'm so sorry, Rachel." She turned back to face him. "Really, I am. I wanted to come back. I just….I had no idea….I…"

"My mother's last wish was to see you once more." Rachel wiped away a tear that had escaped its moist prison.

She leaned forward into Jack's arms. He embraced her awkwardly. He couldn't believe he had a child, a daughter, but what felt worse than not knowing about his child was never keeping his promise to come back.

"I'm so sorry."


	2. Rachel O'Neal

_Hey everyone. Sorry it's taken so long to get another chapter up. My muse is being really difficult. It will probably be awhile before I get another chapter up. I'm still trying to figure out how I want the story to go. I pormise, though, it will get more exciting than this chapter. lol. I've love to hear what you have to say about it!_

* * *

"So you are my daughter." Jack said to the young woman in front of him. He didn't even notice the rest of the team leaving the room.

She wiped her eyes and replied. "Yes." She studied him for a moment. He said nothing more, just returned her curious look. "Are you not pleased?"

"No. No. It's just…it's a bit of a shock."

"As it is for me." Rachel leaned against a wall and looked around the room. She noticed O'Neill's companions had left and made a mental note to thank them later. "As I said before, my mother and I believed you to have died in battle. I never thought I'd meet you."

"Yeah…" Jack rubbed the back of his neck, not quite sure what to say. An idea came to him and he scratched his head in bewilderment. "No. It couldn't be." He thought, shaking his head.

"Is something wrong?"

"Ho—How old are you?"

"Twenty three years." Rachel answered with a look of pure confusion, a look that was clearly an O'Neill trait.

Jack noticed this but continued on. "But it's only been four years since I was with Laira. How could you be twenty three?"

"I do not know. I become aware at a young age that I aged faster than the other children. My mother told me it must be a trait I received from my father because no one in her family has ever aged so quickly."

Jack gaped at her. "Wait a second. I'm making you age?!"

Rachel nodded. "That is my understanding."

"How?"

"I do not know."

Jack sat in quiet contemplation. He had no idea how he could be making her age. As far as he knew he was a regular Joe, that is, besides having the ancient gene. But there was no way the gene could be doing that. Right?

"Ya know what? I bet 'ol Doc Fraiser could figure this thing out. Besides Carter, she's the smartest person I know, probably the smartest on Earth!"

"Earth?"

"Yeah, that's where we're from, me and my team." He pointed to his side but noticed no one was there. He did a quick survey of the room and was surprised to see only Rachel.

She could not restrain a small laugh at his bewildered look.

"W—well…" he stammered, still trying to figure out how they left without him noticing. "The big guy isn't from Earth but that's a long story."

Standing, Rachel smiled down at Jack with another priceless O'Neill expression. "I would very much like to see Earth."

"Alrighty then. Just follow the yellow brick road!" He said standing and heading to the door.

Rachel glanced at him strangely. "We do not have a brick road, nor is it yellow."

"Ah…it's from a movie, the Wizard…never mind." He added after seeing she wasn't following.

--

Daniel sat silently next to Sam while Teal'c stood nearby. They hadn't said much since their last conversation with Rachel. After realizing Jack and Rachel's relations, the rest of the team had quietly left the room, leaving the pair to talk about whatever long lost relatives talk about.

Daniel drew circles in the dirt with his finger, not really sure what to do with himself. He could check out the ruins that lay just outside the village but he didn't feel much like leaving. He didn't want to leave Jack at a time like this. He was sure Jack was probably having a hard time soaking in this new discovery.

From the corner of her eye, Sam glanced at Teal'c. He stood with his normal stiffness but his facial features were different, more contemplative. She was sure he was thinking of his own child, Rya'c. She wondered how Teal'c would have felt if he'd just discovered he had a daughter and that her mother had died, living on a promise that he'd never kept. She couldn't even begin to imagine what the Colonel must be going through.

Although she was sympathetic to Jack, she couldn't help but feel pains of betrayal. Their feelings for one another were no secret. Although they had denied it for years, the Za'tarc incident had allowed them to finally tell the truth without fear of a court martial. Everyday she wished that she could take back her words when she said nothing had to come of it. The truth was she _wanted_ something to come of it, wanted it more than anything.

But now, she was beginning to doubt. If he had cared for her as much as he'd said, why did he give up so easily? Why had he begun a family with another woman, a woman he had only known for a hundred days?

Hearing footsteps crunch behind them, the group turned around. Jack and Rachel were coming toward them, cheerful smiles on their faces. Sam and Daniel stood, brushing the dirt off their pants.

"Thank you for the privacy." Rachel bowed as Teal'c returned it.

"So…" Daniel hesitantly eyed Jack.

"So why don't you go check out those ruins you were dying to see."

"Are you serious?"

Jack glanced at Rachel and replied. "Yes, I'm serious. You go do that thing you do. Teal'c and Sam can help, if they want."

Daniel studied him. "Are you feeling ok?"

Jack sighed in exasperation. "I'm fine. Rachel and I need to have a little chat with Hammond and Fraiser, so you guys go play."

Shrugging his shoulders, Daniel picked up his backpack and looked at Sam and Teal'c. "You coming?"

Sam moved her gaze from Jack to Daniel. "Ah, sure."

"Indeed, I am."

Looking at his watch, Jack started in the direction of the gate. "If you haven't heard from me in six hours, report back."

"Yes sir." Sam nodded.

"O'Neill, wait a moment." Jack stopped and turned to Rachel.

"Yeah?"

"I have to tell my people where I'm going."

Jack nodded and she raised her arms wide while calling out. "Everyone, please gather round." She waited patiently as the villagers paused in the work and formed a semi-circle around her. "I am going with the explorer O'Neill on a journey through the Standing Water."

Gasps and murmurs filled the crowd. Shushing them, she continued. "I will be back soon but while I am gone I am leaving Tork in charge." The tall man approached the front of the crowd, his three children; Elena, Driton and Ivan; hanging off him. "Please show him the same respect you have shown me."

The people nodded and began to disperse. Some came to wish Rachel farewell while others went back to work. Little, four year old Ivan wrapped his tiny arms around her knees.

"No leave! No leave!"

She picked him up and smiled down at his sad face. "Don't worry. I will be back." She leaned in and gave him Eskimo kisses, making him giggle. "Now you watch after everyone for me, ok?" The little boy nodded dramatically. Suddenly, Rachel became very serious and whispered quietly in his ear. "You are in charge while I'm gone."

The little boy looked at her in confusion. "But you say—"

"I didn't want the others to be jealous. Can I trust you to take care of the village?"

Mustering up the most serious look he could, Ivan whispered back. "Count on me."

Rachel smiled at him and set him back down. The second his feet touched the ground, he zoomed off, pointing and directing the villagers in the things they should be doing. Everyone laughed at the child's furrowed brow and puffed out chest.

With one last look at her people, Rachel followed Jack around the lake to the Standing Water.

--

Sergeant Walter Harriman sat at his computer, bored out of his mind. He loved his job but man did it get boring. Besides the occasional Earth dooming, Goa'uld made plans that SG-1 had a record for stopping; it was rather dull around the SGC. Just as Walter began the seventeenth level of video Pinball, the gate began to spin and the alarm went off, announcing the uninvited guests.

Quickly pressing pause on his game, Walter called General Hammond. "General Hammond to the control room."

Clanking on the metal stairs sounded and Hammond appeared at Walter's side. "Who is it?"

"I don't know yet. Receiving IDC…..it's SG-1."

Hammond looked down at the computer. "They aren't due back yet." Grabbing the microphone on the desk, he spoke to the defense team waiting in the gate room. "Be ready. SG-1 may be coming in hot." Nodding to Walter, he added, "Open the iris."

The shining metal swirled into its hiding place in the gate, revealing the glistening event horizon. Jack and a pretty, curly haired woman emerged moments before the gate shut down.

Seeing the guns pointed at her, Rachel moved behind Jack.

"Whoa guys. It's alright. She's with me." Jack said as he walked down the ramp, meeting Hammond at the bottom. "Hammond, buddy! Just thought I'd drop in for a little chat."

"What happened, Jack?" Eyeing the woman next to him he added "And who is this?"

"This," he pointed to Rachel, "Is Rachel O'Neill. She's the leader of the people on P3X- 245."

Hammond held out his hand to her. "It's nice to meet you Ra—" He froze and looked back at Jack. "Did you say O'Neill?"

Folding his hands on his P-90, Jack grinned. "Yes sir."

Hammond moved his gazed from Jack to Rachel, not sure what to make of the situation. "How?"

"Well sir, it's a long and…confusing story. I'd be glad to debrief you but I think she should see Doctor Fraiser first."

"Is she injured?"

"No sir. I'll explain later."

Hammond looked curiously at him. "Ok. Airmen, please escort her to the infirmary. We'll debrief in an hour."

"Thank you, sir."

--

Far off on the outskirts of town, Daniel, Sam and Teal'c were being attacked by the savage midday sun. The ruins they were studying provided little protection from the 100 degree weather although Sam had managed to find a small piece of shade. "So anything interesting?" she called to her teammates.

Daniel, with his nose close to the stone, trying to decipher a particularly worn section replied. "No, not really. It seems to just be a _very_ summarized history of the people."

"Wouldn't it be easier to follow if it was summarized because you wouldn't have to go through so much stuff?"

"Normally yes but there's really no information here. It's like watching a really out of focused movie. You get the basic idea of what's going on but you can't see any details."

"Any luck over there Teal'c?" Sam called.

"No. I have found the same as Doctor Jackson. Did you have success with your search Major Carter?"

Sam frowned and kicked at the dirt. "No. Daniel, you were right. There's nothing of scientific value here."

"I bet Jack will be disappointed. You know how he always wants to find something to blow stuff up with."

Sam chuckled. "Yeah well I don't think he'll mind it this time. He's got enough to keep him busy right now."

Daniel blew the dirt off the ruin, coughing in the cloud that resulted. "Yeah."

"Is not Rachel too old to be O'Neill's child?" Teal'c inquired.

"You're right. It's been about four years since Jack came back from Edora."

"I'm interested to see what's causing her rapid aging. I'm sure Janet will do a full work up on her." Sam said as she stood, brushing herself off. "I'm ready to get back. What about you guys?"

Daniel frowned at the ruins and then at Teal'c. "Yeah I guess. There's nothing good here."

"I am indeed ready to leave."

--

Rachel sat silently on a hospital bed, observing her surroundings. The infirmary was fairly empty, only a few soldiers getting stitches were present.

Janet approached her. "Hello, I'm Doctor Janet Fraiser." She smiled at the young woman.

"I am Rachel."

"Yes, Colonel O'Neill told me." She reached for Rachel's arm and pulled up the sleeve of her shirt. "Don't worry. I'm just going to take some blood for testing."

"Will it hurt?" She questioned as Janet wiped the area where she would insert the needle.

"Only when I put the needle in but it doesn't hurt much. Don't worry."

"Man I hate those things!" Jack exclaimed as he entered the infirmary. "They hurt like heck."

Rachel's face was overcome with panic. Janet turned to him and pointed the needle at him warningly. "Watch it mister. You're next."

He bowed dramatically. "My apologies your hinass."

Janet just rolled her eyes and returned to her patient.

Jack stood at the end of Rachel's bed, watching as Janet took her blood. Trying to help Rachel take her mind off the needle in her arm Jack asked "So what do you think of our little cave?"

Janet eyed him.

"What? It's a hole in a mountain. It's a cave."

Rachel smiled at this interaction. "I like it very much. I can not wait to see the rest of your world."

"Oh just wait. There's tons to see and do like fishing, camping, movie theatres, fishing, The Simpsons and did I mention fishing?"

"I believe you did." She laughed.

"Ha! I got you to laugh!"

"Yes. It is something I haven't done in many years."

Jack smirked at his success. "Yes, well, I have been known to do miracles."

At that moment, General Hammond walked in.

"Hello General." Janet welcomed him as she wiped the area on Rachel's arm where the needle had just been.

"What's the news doctor?"

"So far my tests have shown she is in great health. As soon as this blood test comes back we'll know if she really is an O'Neill."

"O'Neill is my father!" Rachel protested.

"We believe you but we still have to do a test, just to make sure." General Hammond said, trying to calm her. He turned his attention to the man next to him. "So Colonel, care to explain what's going on?"

"Well sir, on P3X-245 we met up with Rachel, since she is the leader of the people. Rachel reminded me of a woman I knew from Edora." Seeing the general didn't recognize the name, he clarified. "The planet where I got stuck for 3 months."

Hammond nodded.

"Well, turns out that the woman was her mother."

Janet placed a band-aid on Rachel's arm. "Where is her mother now?"

"She died. A plague of some kind wiped out a good chunk of the village."

Hammond and Janet immediately looked at Rachel. Seeing their concern, she tried to put them at ease. "You do not need to worry. The sickness has been gone for many years."

Removing her rubber gloves, Janet tossed them in the trash. "Do you know what caused it?"

"We do not. It came and left mysteriously."

"Ok, so why does she think you are her father?" The general returned his attention to Jack.

Jack stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Well sir, after seeing the gate wasn't there I thought it had been destroyed. I had pretty much given up hope I'd ever be able to come home." He waited a minute as the general put two and two together. "And apparently her mother told her about me."

Hammond thought for a minute. "The Edora mission was four years ago. How could she be this old?"

Jack shrugged his shoulders. "That's what I was hoping doc Fraiser could tell me." Indicating Rachel, he added. "She doesn't know why."

"Doctor?"

"The blood test will hopefully give me an idea of what's causing it."

"How'd she get to P3X-245?"

"That's s good question, General." Jack glanced at Rachel. "How did you get to that planet?"

Pulling her sleeve down, she answered. "When I was just a baby, my mother noticed my rapid aging. She did all she could to discover the cause but no one had the answer. One day, we were trading with people from Athlon, the world where you found me O'Neill."

"O'Neill is too professional. Just call me Jack." He smiled.

"Very well, Jack. My mother spoke to one of the traders about my…condition. He said that a man on his planet, Koso, may be able to help me so my mother and I went back to Athlon with him. Koso was well known on Athlon for his work with medicines and strange illnesses."

"What did he find out?" Janet asked eagerly.

"Sadly, nothing. Not long after arriving on the planet the illness began to take lives. Koso was busy trying to help them. Unfortunately, he too became ill and passed on."

"How did you become the leader?" Hammond questioned.

"I was one of the few that did not become sick. Fearing for their lives, the other healthy villagers fled to far corners of Athlon. Some even went through the Standing Water. I was left alone to care for the village. When the sickness left, I was made leader as a reward for not deserting them."

"Great reward." Jack muttered sarcastically.

"Sounds like you've been through a lot." General Hammond said sympathetically.

"Yes but my mother taught me to be strong." Making eye contact with Jack, she added, "To be like my father."

Jack squirmed uncomfortably. He could feel Hammond and Janet's eyes on him. "Hey, why don't I show Rachel to her room?"

Janet answered Hammond's look for approval. "That's fine. I'm all done here. I'll let you know when the test results come in."

"Alright Colonel. Dismissed."


End file.
